


Sleeping with a Friend

by stevergxrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Jealous Steve, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, sub Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevergxrs/pseuds/stevergxrs
Summary: Based on the song "Sleeping with a Friend" by Neon Trees





	Sleeping with a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For @mrs-squirrel-chester's Album Fanfic Writing Challenge. Gifs not mine.

 

“What’ll it be?” You turned in your barstool and saw Natasha wiping the table with a rag.  **  
**

“Bourbon. Neat.” You replied, not looking at the redhead, instead staring at the small napkin she placed in front of you. 

“You okay?” She asked as she placed the glass on the bar and poured the bourbon. 

“I’m fanfreakintastic! Can’t you tell?” You deadpanned. 

She gave you a serious look, “Sorry. I don’t really want to talk about it.” You replied as you downed the glass. 

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say it has to do with a certain Star Spangled Man with a plan would it?” She teased as she took a seat next to you. 

“Is it that obvious?” You let out a laugh.

“Very much yes.” She laughed as she poured you another drink.

“You know, I honestly considered not coming to Tony’s party.” You giggled as the alcohol’s buzz finally settled in. 

“Really?” Natasha asked in amusement, “What made you change your mind?” 

“Your boyfriend,” you teased her. 

“What are you talking about?”  She asked, quickly averting her eyes from you, her cheeks flushing pink.

“Don’t play dumb sweetheart,” you giggled as you took another sip of your bourbon, letting the buzz set in, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” You replied with a wink. 

“How did the mission with Steve go?” Nat asked, quickly taking the heat off her and back on to you.

You let out a laugh. So typical of her. Changing the subject, “It went… well.” You replied, turning in your stool and watched Sam, Bucky, Scott and Steve gathered around the pool table.

You watched as Steve threw his head back in laughter, grabbing onto Bucky’s chest while Sam and Scott laughed in amusement.

  
**_All my friends, they’re different people_  
Anxious like the ocean in a storm  
When we go out, yeah, we’re electric  
Coursing through our bodies ’til we’re one**

“Maybe you should tell him how you feel.” Nat suggested, taking a sip of red wine, “You never know, he may feel the same way about you.”

“Nat.” You complained, “You know it’s not that simple. He’s my best friend.”

“Hey! I thought I was your best friend?” Nat teased you.

“Shut up.” You giggled and took another sip of your bourbon, letting the buzz kick in. “He’s my best guy friend and I’m just afraid of telling that I feel. I just can’t ruin our friendship.”

“But like I said he might like you back.” She argued.

“Okay, but even if he does like me and we end up going out and it goes wrong? Like really wrong? I don’t think I can handle it.”

“Y/N!” Pietro greeted both you and Nat as he took a seat next to you.

“Hey Pietro.” You replied as he gave you a kiss on both cheeks.

* * *

 

“You need to take a lady to Red Lobster.” Sam said as he took a swig of his beer and set at the corner of the pool table.

“Cause at Red Lobster, you’re family.” Scott chuckled.

“That’s right!” Sam raised his hand as Scott gave him a high five.

“Alright. We still cracking jokes or we gonna continue playing?” Steve asked he began to line up his next shot.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed you talking to Natasha, frustration etched onto your face. He wondered what was going on that you were frustrated.

_Come on focus Rogers_ , he thought to himself as he pulled the pool cue back and before he could hit, Pietro walks up to you and gives you a kiss on both cheeks, making him scratch his shot.

**_And why mess up a good thing, baby?_  
It’s a risk to even fall in love  
So, when you give that look to me  
I better look back carefully  
‘Cause this is trouble, yeah this is trouble**

“Whoa Rogers! What was that?” Joked Bucky as he patted him on the back. “You had a perfect shot!”

“Guess he must’ve choked.” Sam replied. As he pulled the cue ball out of the left side pocket.

“I’m gonna get more beer. Anyone want anything” Steve asked.

The other guys shook their heads and he turned on his heel, strolling over to the bar.

He could feel his heart skip a beat as he saw you, sitting next to Pietro and Natasha laughing at something stupid Pietro said. He felt a pang of jealousy as Pietro wrapped an arm around your shoulder.

“Captain Rogers!” Pietro greeted Steve, although he can tell that he was slurring his words a bit.

“Maximoff.” He greeted back curtly then turned towards Nat and you, “Hey Nat?”

“Already on it.” Nat replied without batting an eye and twisted the cap of a bottle of beer and passed it towards him.

“I thought you said you weren’t coming?” He asked you as he took a seat in the barstool on your right.

“Yeah. Well Bucky convinced me.” You answered, “Said I should let loose and have fun.”

_**I said ooh, ooh** _   
_**You got me in the mood, mood** _   
_**I’m scared, but if my heart’s gonna break** _   
_**Before the night will end** _   
_**I said, ooh, ooh we’re in danger** _   
_**Sleeping with a friend** _

“You okay Y/L/N?” Steve asked, taking a sip of his beer.

“Yeah… No.” You sighed, playing with the napkin on the table, “I don’t know.” You looked up at him.

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of you giving him an innocent smile.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nope.” you replied, popping the “p” “I’m gonna drink until I can’t remember my own name.”

You flagged Natasha down and asked her for a round of beers for you and Steve, “You in Cap?” You asked, handing him a beer.

He looked at you for a moment, then smiled, “I’m in.”

* * *

 

“Wwwwwhaaat do youuuu call a nun onn a wheelchair?” You slurred out to Steve, in a fit of giggles.

_**All my friends, stay up past midnight** _

_**Looking for the thing to fill the void** _

_**I don’t go out much like I used to** _

_**Something ’bout the strangers and the noise** _

__

“What?” He asked.

“Virgin Mobile! Get it?” You laughed out loud, making Steve laugh along with you.

“Okay. I gotta lean forward.” You said as moved forward towards Steve.”

“You okay?” He asked, grabbing a hold of your hand in concern.

“Oh shit.” You burped, “I’m drunk.”

“Hey.” He gave you a stern look.

“Yeah yeah I know. Language.” You rolled your eyes at him.

“Alright it looks like you’ve had enough for tonight. Let’s take you upstairs doll.” He said as he extended his hand out to you.

You didn’t remember the ride in the elevator, or Steve opening your door, but that could have been because you were too focused on how narrow his waist was under your hand, or the weight of his arm on your shoulders.

_**I said ooh, ooh** _

_**You got me in the mood, mood** _

_**I’m scared, but if my heart’s gonna break** _

_**Before the night will end** _

_**I said, ooh, ooh we’re in danger** _

_**Sleeping with a friend** _

_**Ooh, ooh we’re in danger** _

_**Sleeping with a friend** _

“I have a confession to make.” You said softly as he helped you sit on the edge of the bed.

Steve pulled your computer chair and sat in front of you, “I’m guessing this has to do with you drinking yourself to a stupor right?”

You looked away from his baby blue eyes and nodded.

He took your hand and squeezed it, urging you to go on.

“I uh-” You looked back at him and your eyes drifted down to his lips, fantasizing how they would feel against your own.

Dirty thoughts roamed through your head as you imagined being sprawled out beneath him, having his hands roam all over your body an-

“Y/N?” Steve interrupted your thoughts, “You okay?”

You shook your head, erasing those thoughts out of your head.

“Sorry.” You felt your cheeks flush pink.

He chuckled, “So what is it that you want to tell me?”

It’s now or never you thought to yourself as you took a deep breath and and stood up in front of him placing your hands on the back of Steve’s chair for stability and straddled his thighs.

“W-what are you doing?” Steve furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time now.” You whispered as you leaned in and slowly brushed his lips against your own.

They were everything you imagined they would be, soft and warm and to your surprise, he was kissing you back. His hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you against him. His hands cupped your face and deepened the kiss.

_**We are both young, hot-blooded people  
We don’t wanna die alone** _

You were both lost in the moment. You can taste the alcohol on his lips, growing drunker by the moment.

You pulled away and rested your forehead against his, “You don’t know, how long I’ve been wanting to do this, doll.” You heard him whisper.

You looked through hooded eyes and saw Steve give you a smirk.

He leaned in and kissed you again, getting up from his chair and wrapping your legs around his tiny waist. He reached around your back and pulled on the zipper of your [black mini dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.charlotterusse.com%2Fmock-neck-cut-out-bodycon-dress%2F302243342.html%3Fcid%3Dcse%3APOLY%3A%3CDEVICE%3E%3A302243342%26rkg_attid%3D3139982701%26device%3Ddesktop%26country%3D%3CCOUNTRY%3E%26keyword%3Dcocktail%2520dresses&t=ZTI3MWY2NmEzNjI1N2I1ZWY4MWNkYTU2MGU3ZmFiNmIzOGFjNzEyYSxYenJZT3NyTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtiFwD05xg5xNgJGGmMpYNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnomadstevergxrs.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154234525225%2Fsleeping-with-a-friend&m=1) and set you down on your bed. You watched, in a whiskey-induced haze as he stripped out of his shirt, lust-blown pupils finding yours once the cotton hit the floor.

You wasted no time in reaching for his belt, gnawing on your bottom lip as the leather slipped through the metal buckle. You salivated at just the thought of finally seeing his cock. Before your hand slipped into his jeans, he backed away.  

“I don’t think so doll.” He smirked, leaning over and tugging on your dress leaving you in your panties.

He let out a groan, “You are just beautiful, doll.”

“Tease.” You mumbled.

“Oh I’m the tease?” He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Says the girl who was flirting with Pietro earlier.”  He stalked forward and climbed onto your bed, hovering over your body.

You ran your fingertips up and down his arm, “Don’t tell me you got jealous.”

He lowered his head and left kisses on your jawline and down your neck, eliciting a moan from you, “And what if I am?” He whispered in your ear.

He took your hands with one of his and placed them over your head, “Is this okay? Me being in control like this?” He spoke softly, searching your eyes for permission.

**_Two become one, it could be lethal_ **

**_Sleeping with a friend_ **

You lifted your head and kissed him for a brief moment before pulling away, “Does that answer your question… Captain?”

He closed his eyes and shook his head, “Keep your hands above your head. Understand?” He growled.

“Yes sir.”

“Good girl.” He replied, crashing his lips onto yours.

He trailed his lips down to the valley of your breasts and takes one of your breasts in his mouth. The sensations of his tongue lavishing your pert nipple sent a pool of wetness down your pussy.

“Steve.” You moaned.

He pulled away and wrapped his hand around your throat, “Call me Captain.” You heard the rumble of his voice as he gently squeezed the sides of your throat.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

The rough bite of callouses on your skin sent a shiver down your spine and a moan spilling from your parted lips. Even though he hadn’t cut off your air supply, the promise of danger was there, humming in the air like an electrical current.

“Fuck. Yes!” You moaned and he crashed his lips onto yours.

He let go of your throat and trailed his lips down your stomach, nipping at your hip bones.

Every single touch from this man set your body aflame, making it harder for you not to touch him.

“May I touch you Captain? Please?” You whined as he took the sides of your panties and slowly, brought them down your legs, tossing them to the side.

“Where’s the fun in that sweetheart?” He chuckled.

You plopped back down on the bed with a huff, asshole.

“You’re so wet doll.” He groaned as he palmed his clothed cock, “Is that all for me?”

He took his time teasing you, starting from your ankle and trailed his lips up your leg and onto your inner thighs.

“You don’t know how much I’ve wanted this to happen,” Steve whispered as he took his index finger and slowly dragged his finger down your slit, drawing out an obscene moan.

“Captain. Please…” You whimpered in desperation.

“What do you want doll?” He growled against your thigh.

“Fuck, make me feel good.”

He looked up at you one last time before winking at you and diving into your wet cunt, his tongue darting out and licking your clit.

“Fuck!” You shouted, your hands still above your head and holding the headboard as you felt his fingers part your folds and took your clit into his mouth and sucked. He slipped two fingers into your aching pussy moving them slow, then picking up the pace until the sensation in your belly burst.

He brought you to orgasm in minutes, catching you by complete surprise. He came back up and crashed his lips against yours, moaning at the taste of your orgasm on his lips.

“You were such a good girl baby,” Steve ground his hips against yours, alleviating the ache between your legs.

“Fuck me Captain.” you whimpered as you used your feet to push down on his jeans.

With lightning speed, he got rid of his jeans and boxers and stroked his length at the sight of you spread open and needy. Just for him.

“Holy shit.” Your eyes grew wide at the sight of his cock, long and girthy, pressed up against his stomach.

“Something wrong doll?” Steve asked in concern, stopping mid-stroke.

“Umm….” Your cheeks flushed red making steve look down at his cock.

“Oh that.” He chuckled then crawled onto your bed, hovering over you once more,“Super serum.”

He looked into your eyes, asking for permission to continue and you nodded, “Fuck me. Captain.” You whispered.

That was all he needed before he took his cock in his hand and pushed into you, the two of you letting out a loud moan in unison.

“Jesus Christ doll, you’re so fucking tight.” He grunted as he pulled out slowly, leaving the tip in, then slamming back in.

You wrapped your arms around his back, fingernails digging into his flesh, “Please fuck me harder!” You cried out as he continued his brutal pace.

“Mine!” He repeated over and over as he smacked his hand on the headboard and continued fucking you into the mattress.

“Such a good little girl. Taking my cock so good,” Steve grunted, taking your leg and placed it on his shoulder, letting him fuck you at a deeper angle.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!Yes!” You chanted as you felt the knot in your stomach tighten again, as the sound of the headboard hitting the wall became louder.

He takes his hand off your hip and brings it in between the both of you, “Come on Dollface. Come for me. Scream it.” He growled as he rubbed small circles on your clit.

“Fuck Captain!” You cried out at the top of your lungs as your vision became spotty, digging your nails into his back.

Steve dropped his head in between your head in shoulder, his pants turning into high pitched whines, thrusts becoming sloppier and came with a loud grunt.

After a few minutes he pulled out slowly and laid down next next to you, pulling you into his arms and capturing your lips with his.

“That was amazing.” You whispered against his lips.

He chuckled as he took a strand of y/h/c hair and tucked it behind your ear. “Are you okay doll?”

“Just perfect.” You replied with a smile, taking his giant hand and placing a kiss on his palm, the two of you stayed in bed, enjoying the afterglow.

“So,” You said after a long pause, “What happens now?”

He propped himself on one elbow, “Well we can start by me asking you on a date?” He said with a smile.

“Yeah,” You answered, trying to contain the huge grin on your face, “I’d like that.”

“Finally!” You heard Bucky and Natasha shout through the other side of the door in unison, laughing hysterically.

You pulled the blanket over your head in embarrassment, with Steve laughing and shaking his head.

“About time you two got together!” Bucky shouted.

“Oh my god I’m going to kill you both!” you shouted at them, making them laugh even harder.

“Come on Buck let’s leave these two lovebirds alone.” Natasha said finally before finally leaving.

“We’re never gonna hear the end of this are we?” you asked.

He leaned in and kissed you slowly, “No. We won’t.”


End file.
